mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Game-fanatic/MySims Wikian Legacies 2
This is the second blog that I've made for really annoying people! Audience: *cheers* And I don't know where that audience came from! Anyway now I'm here to talk about the most recent MYSIMS WIKIAN LEGACIES!!! - The first is known by many names; first and formally, Evil AU, and most commonly referred as the troll (or spammer), but also Ray, which was discovered to be his actual name. Audience: BOO!! The second is Unregistered Contributer 86.179.209.183. Audience: BOO AGAIN!! First is Ray! The beginning of this MySims Wikian Legacy starts ... oddly. - It was another day on the MySims Wiki, when on one of the more popular blogs of its time, MySims Wiki News Flash, a random anonymous contributer started cursing like mad! But all of his comments were hidden and/or deleted and he was banned. But then he came back, some how changing his IP Address and breaking his ban, he was extremely apologetic and kinda creepy... he gained an extreme fandom of Blanky, and was kinda...uh...nasty. Once again he was banned. And once again he broke his ban. He came back as a user, and then became CoralineJones, after a while the admins were convinced it was him and he was banned AGAIN! But he came back as several more users, one time claiming he was his sister. One of the longest running accounts being LlamaLover, and his most outrageous account Legodude2221, there was another account that was made at the same time and was believed to be him also, Disney365, then after the admins got him banned so many times he FINALLY stopped activity. Audience: *cheers* ...But several times he would leave comments on blogs and talk pages as an AU to try to intimidate the community, but we weren't worried. Until very recently he made his newest account, which is still currently up. In this account he claims to have "changed", and seems less evil. But we admins and the community are still keeping our guards up, so we'll have to see what he might be plotting. Learn more about him at his many, many ...many... MANY accounts and stuff. He was also talked about many times here. Now to 86.179.209.183, who was here recently! This MySims Wikian Legacy starts with the popular Sim Survivor... Audience: *cheers* ...where they sabotaged the page! Audience: *gasp* Our admins were on the case right away when the creator of the reality show Wii maniac called for help. Later, the AU stole the idea of another user, which we tried to kindly show them the problem, but they argued and commanded for it back! Which wasn't good, so we tried to compromise, but he just went really jerky on us! They insulted Neural repeatedly, made rude comments about the wiki, annoyed several users, and held lots of grudges. After that terrible behavior we made sure to end his legacy quickly! And in the end he even won "The Most Annoying User I Ever Met"-award from Wii maniac. To learn more of this AU go to his account's talk page, or here And that's the end of the second MySims Wikian Legacies blog! Audience: *cheers* Category:Blog posts